Deviljho
|-|MH4= |-|World= |-|Savage= |-|Aberrant= |-|Four Heavenly King= Summary Deviljho is a Brute Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter 3. It is characterized by its insatiable hunger due to the extreme amount of energy its body consumes. Deviljho is nomadic and inhabits a wide variety of environments in its constant search for food. It is known to be cannibalistic and will even devour prey alive to waste as little time as possible in replenishing its body's energy. When provoked, Deviljho's back and shoulder muscles swell considerably and areas of its body take on a bright red coloration. In-Game Description: The dreaded, nomadic Deviljho have no specific territory of their own. Their muscles swell if provoked, revealing old wounds. They need to feed constantly due to high body heat and can hunt nearby animals to extinction. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | Low 6-B | Low 6-B Name: Deviljho, The Great Devourer, The World Eater, Savage Deviljho, Starving Deviljho | Aberrant Deviljho | Four Heavenly King Deviljho Origin: Monster Hunter Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Brute Wyvern Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Becomes stronger, faster and more durable when enraged), Rage Power, Sound Manipulation, Dragon Manipulation (Capable of spewing out of a massive beam of the Dragon Element, which directly attacks the mind), Breath Attack (Capable of breathing out a stream of the Dragon element), Status Effect Inducement (Capable of causing Defense Down with its saliva, which weakens the defenses of its foes), Enhanced Senses (Has good senses to compensate for its poor eyesight), Heat Manipulation (Its body secretes very high heat), Pain Manipulation (The damage and pain further increases the muscle strength), Absorption (By cannibalism, they can absorb other Deviljho's dragon energy), Earth Manipulation (Capable of hurling a massive boulder with its lower jaw), Magma Manipulation (Whenever in a volcanic area, the rock it throws will be made out of volcanic rock), Ice Manipulation (Whenever in an arctic area, the rock it throws will be made out of ice), Water Manipulation (Whenever in a swampy or tropical area, the rock it throws will be able to cause Waterblight), Power Nullification (Capable of blocking the usage of elemental powers for a short time with Dragonblight), Large Size (Type 0 in terms of height; Type 1 in terms of length), Resistance to Disease Manipulation | Same as regular Deviljho, except Dragon Manipulation, Breath Attack, Status Effect Inducement, Magma Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Power Nullification | Same as regular Deviljho, except Dragon Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Power Nullification, and the addition of Fire Manipulation (Capable of shooting a stream of fire and is surrounded by a fiery aura) and Explosion Manipulation (Capable of causing explosions with its stomp) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Should be comparable to Kushala Daora who can disperse a snowstorm) | Small Country level+ (Should be at least comparable to a regular Deviljho, if not stronger due to being a Variant) | Small Country level+ (Should be at least comparable to regular Deviljho, if not stronger due to being a Variant) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Is comparable to the Rajang, who was capable of reasonably keeping up with Kirin) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely far higher (Should be far stronger than the likes of Tetsucabra) Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level+ (Can withstand several hits from Rajang, which is not only comparable to Deviljho in terms of power, but also utilizes Thunder, which Deviljho is reasonably weak to) | Small Country level+ (Is more durable than a regular Deviljho) | Small Country level+ Stamina: High (Capable of fighting for dozens of minutes against several foes and sustaining large amounts of damage, and will still be able to continue fighting) Range: Extended melee range to tens of meters with physical attacks due to size, tens of meters with ranged attacks (Dragon Breath can reach 30m and Boulder Throw can reach 40m) | Extended melee range to tens of meters with physical attacks due to size, tens of meters with ranged attacks (Has more range with its range attacks than a regular Deviljho, especially its dragon breath) | Same as Savage Deviljho Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Has a higher weakness to the Dragon Element than the average hunter: Deviljho has -15% resistance, while the average hunter has 0% resistance, and despite being mostly driven by hunger and rage, it can specifically choose its prey) | High when not enraged (Has a higher weakness to the Dragon element, which directly attacks the mind, than an average hunter: Savage Deviljho has -20% resistance when not enraged, while an average hunter has 0% resistance), Average when enraged (Seems to be blinded with rage and hunger and has 0% resistance to the Dragon element) | Same as regular Savage Deviljho, except doesn't become blinded with rage and hunger when enraged | Unknown | Unknown Weaknesses: Weak to Thunder and Dragon, needs to eat often to keep replenishing energy | Weak to Thunder, is slowly killing self with the Dragon element surrounding it | Weak to Thunder | Weak to Ice Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bite' *'Leap' *'Boulder Throw' *'Prey Slam:' Can grab monsters and hunters with its jaws and swing them around like weapons *'Dragon Breath:' Produces a mysterious clouded emission which can be shot out of the mouth in a stream and is imbued with Dragon Element Key: Deviljho/Savage Deviljho/Starving Deviljho | Aberrant Deviljho | Four Heavenly King Deviljho Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Capcom Category:Monster Hunter Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Earth Users Category:Lava Users Category:Magma Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Dragons Category:Game Bosses